The other side of the wardrobe
by Doingit
Summary: Lucy did not accompany the others on the hunt for the White Stag. Peter, Susan and Edmund found the Lamp-post and returned home, leaving her all alone in Narnia. How will Lucy manage to do everything on her own? And what is her siblings going to do? /The rating might change during the story/
1. Prolouge

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

**_Characters and places belongs to C.S. Lewis, except for the things I add. _**

_Every chapter will be named a song that have something to do with a incident that happens or a feeling that someone have. Not this chap, because it's a prolouge._

* * *

**Prolouge**

Susan, Peter and Edmund fell to floor. Everything was moving around and all of them heard a low tinnitus-like sound. After a few seconds of confusion and some seconds of getting their minds right they looked at eachother. Susan gasped.

"You are... We are..." she said shocked.

They were back in England and were their normal English selves. The room was just as they left it. The wardrobe standing big and proud, the white sheet on the floor and the door closed. Suddenly they heard the steps they had been running from come closer which made them turn their heads to the door. Their eyes was scared and fixed at it, but the steps did not stop. They just continued on, unknowing of the three children.

"That was close" Edmund said relieved and looked at his elder siblings. In the same second he realized a terrible thing and all colour of his face disapeared, which made Peter wrinkle his forhead and Susan concerned.

"What is it?" Peter asked and tried to figure out what have made his brother so scared.

Edmund did not know what to say or how to say it. It was the worse thing he could ever think of and there is no words to describe the feelings that was fighting inside of him. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish and shook his head.

"Edmund!" Susan exclaimed commanding.

"We left her..." was all Edmund could say in his shock state.

"Left who?" Peter asked confounded, but just as the words left his throat he knew exactly who Edmund meant and is heart sunk.

Susan started to cry and everything crushed on her inside. She could not belive it. She did not want to belive it!

"We have to get her back" Edmund shouted full of newfound anger and stood up "Peter, come on!"

Peter just sat on the floor quiet, analyzing possible alternatives.

"Peter, don't just sit there!" Edmund said annoyed and waved his hands in front of him "We can go back!"

When the eldest Pevensie did not react Edmund raged to the wardrobe and throw out all the coats on the floor. Desperate he ripped them of their hangers and did not care if the seams teared up. Ed stopped when the last coat was out and stared at the inside of the wardrobe. All he could see was the wooden walls. No forest, no sign of it and no Narnia!

"No, no, no!" he whispered and dropped to his knees "No, please!"

He closed his eyes hard and thought of the beautiful place he had lived half his life in, or his half Narnia life. He hoped that if he thought hard enough Narnia would appear when he opened his eyes again.

"Come on!" he quietly prayed.

"Edmund..." Peter said sad "I'm afraid it's not working..."

Susan's crying increased because of Peter's word. Edmund felt how the tears burned in eyes and the pain in his chest was so hurtful that he could not stop himself from crying too.

Peter was devastated and total lost, but he had to be strong for Edmund and Susan. He was king Peter and he knew that he would find a way for them to go back to Narnia and get Lucy. He had to find way or else was Lucy lost forever.


	2. Left

_Guys, I can not say how really, really sorry I am for not continued the story. I have been twisting the story back and forth, so I'm deeply grateful for all the support, ideas and help. Knowing people are reading and liking my stories inspires me SOO much! 3_

* * *

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to C.S. Lewis**__, except for the things I add and remember I suck on giving characters their true personalities._

_I am not going to use songs for this story, even if my first chapter says so. The names is made up by me._

* * *

**Left**

Lucy watched as her siblings rode off to the woods on their horses. She had not said goodbye to them because how was she supposed to know that they would not return?

"Milady..."

The voice of her maid, a nymph named Celind, woke her from her thoughts and Lucy turned away from the window.

"Yes?" she answered in her queen-tone, the one she always used when she wanted to hide something or was angry, but still wanted to be polite.

"May I ask why you did not accompany the kings and the queen for the hunt, milady?" Celind asked in a very careful voice and her eyes were down in the floor.

Lucy bit her bottom lip and walked over to the mirror. She picked up a brush and started to brush her hair.

"I do not enjoy killing defenseless animals" she finally answered in the queen-tone.

"But, milady, they are looking for the White Stag and you seemed very excited last time I asked you" exclaimed Celind without thinking and quickly added in a embarrassed tone and look "Milady, I did not mean to..."

"You are excused, Celind" interrupted Lucy and put down the brush "You may leave me alone now"

"Yes, milady"

As soon as the door had closed behind Celind did Lucy stare at her reflection in the mirror. It was a comely woman in a beautiful dress and long red hair, Lucy's dream look, but her eyes told her another story. They were strict and had a glow of sadness.

Lucy quickly closed her eyes because she could not look at herself. She had everything she could dream of; a castle, a loving family, luxury, a beautiful kingdom and so much more, but still there was something missing. Something that was slowly eating her up from the inside. The others were to blinded by duty and their own problems to see that she was suffering.

"Do not pity yourself!" Lucy said harsh to the mirror "You're a queen. You are Lucy the brave!"

With those words she walked out of the room with her head high. She came down to the big hall were a couple men was looking over a plan to rebuild a village that was destroyed during an attack from a band of bandits. They looked up as she approached them.

"Your highness" they said at the same time and rose up to bow her.

"Gentlemen" she answered politely "How is it going with the rebuilding?"

They all looked at each other surprised that the youngest queen was interested in their doings.

"It is going forward, your highness" a dwarf spoke with a voice of respect "King Peter had told us what we shall do"

Lucy's face turned angry for a second, but quickly transferred to the Queen-mask.

"Very well" she said in QT (Queen-tone) "Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"I believe that Peter and Edmund have done enough" the same dwarf answered "And I presume you have other duties to preform"

Lucy fought to keep her Queen-face on, but the tears was build up in her eyes

"Very well. I will leave to your work"

Quickly she walked away and as soon as she was outside she cried a few tears before she stroke them away.

She hated to be treated differently because of her age and that she was a woman. They were all kings and queens with the same rights. She had the same power as Peter to demand them, to be helpful with rebuilding villages.

A deep sad sigh left her throat.

_"The other will soon be back"_ she thought _"Then everything will be alright!"_

* * *

The sun was almost fully drowned in the ocean and the last colorful light was spread over the sky.

Lucy walked back and forth in her room, only stopping to watch out the window. It was troubling that her brothers and sister had not returned. They would never be late, especially if Lucy was left alone.

The bedroom door went open and with hope turned Lucy towards it to only see Celind's sad face.

"Still no sign of them?" Lucy asked worried.

"I am afraid not, milady" Celind answered sadly and tried to hid a sob.

Lucy picked up the closest item, which was the hair brush, and throw it through the room. It smashed right into the stone wall and it broke in half.

"I will ride out for them" she said with a strong voice and started to look for her cloak.

"Milady, there are already men out there looking" Celind said shocked "And if the kings and the queen are, perhaps, kidnapped than if would be a mistake for you to ride out there. You could also be captured!"

Lucy found the cloak just when Celind had stopped her sentence. She ignored what her maid had said and quickly walked to the stable. Celind's word did scare Lucy a lot, but the thought of losing her siblings and be left alone was far scarier.

"Your highness, you are not allowed to be here!" a guard yelled to Lucy from a window in the castle when she passed it on her way to the stables.

She did not take any notice in what he said. She was determent to find her brothers and sister no matter what.

When she reached the stable the workers there had already heard what she was going to do and stopped her from entering.

"I am your queen!" she demanded harsh.

The workers knew that they could not deny their queen, so with quiet and a bit ashamed they fetched a saddled horse for her.

From the castle ran guards in a attempt to stop her, but Lucy was already on her way into the forest with the fear of being left all alone.


	3. Alone

_Like I said before: Thank you sooo much to all new followers and to all of you who have favorited (not a real word, I know), read and reviewed my story. It is really inspiring to me to know that people want to know more, so you are the biggest reason for me to do this. And a big thank you to all of you who have favorited and are following me as an author, it makes me so happy!_

* * *

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis**__, except for the things I add._

_I read this chapter and found Lucy's reaction exaggerated and unfair to her. I really did not like it, so I decided to rewrite it and make it better. This is the rewritten and improved version._

* * *

**Alone**

Lucy entered the forest in high speed and the voices of the screaming guards slowly disappeared behind her. The only sound that was left was the sound of her horse's hooves on the hard road. After 1 mile (approximately 1,6 kilometers) she slowed down her ride into a comfortable trot and started to really look around.

All that was visible in the growing dark was the closest trees and bushes. The dark made it difficult to see anything and a hopeless feeling started to replace any hope Lucy had had about finding her siblings.

After about a half mile (approximately 0,8 kilometers) she stopped her horse and looked around in the dark.

"PETER!" she cried out with a high voice "SUSAN! EDM..."

Her scream got caught in her throat and she started to cry. After around a minute she bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat.

"Please!" she begged quietly and closed her eyes "Please come back!"

A sudden call made Lucy open her eyes and turn against the sound. Her heart was racing in her chest. If it was excitement or fear, she did not know. She could not discern anything than the trees in the dark.

"Peter?" she answered the call with strong voice.

The horse started to stomp nervously in the ground and shook it's head up and down. Lucy stroke the horse's neck.

"Sch, take it easy!" Lucy said calmly to the horse.

The horse now started to walk backwards, away from something that was not visible in the dark.

"Edmund, if that's you trying to scare me it won't work" Lucy spoke out in the dark and tried her best to calm her horse.

Suddenly a branch broke near them and the horse jumped. The unprepared Lucy screamed and felt how her shoe fell out of the stirrup.

"STOP!" she screamed desperately and pulled the reins to make the horse stop, but she failed.

The horse rose from the ground and poor Lucy could not do anything to stay in the saddle. With one big leap for forward the horse throw Lucy off the back and ran away.

When she hit the ground she lost her breathe and could not breath for a few seconds. She heard the horse's steps disappear.

"Are you alright?" she suddenly heard a male voice talk to her.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked right up in the face of a faun. He had black collar, wore the Narnian armour and in it's left hand he held a torch.

"My queen!" he exclamied shocked when he saw who see was and quickly helped Lucy up "What are you doing her this time of night?"

Lucy coughed to get her breath back before answering with a annoyed tone:

"Trying to do the job you can not fulfil!"

The guard was not sure how to act and put the torch in his right hand.

"Well, we need to get back to the castle so they do not think we lost you too" he said and without asking taking a firm grip around Lucy's wrist.

"I can walk by myself, thank you!" snarled Lucy and pulled back her arm.

She looked irritated on the guard before walking back.

* * *

As soon as the castle was in sight Celind appeared with a face of true worry.

"My lady!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around Lucy "I thought I had lost you too!"

Lucy flinched and starred with big eyes at the servant girl in front of her.

"Too?" Lucy said with a truly chocked voice "You mean... The others are not back?!"

Celind looked ashamed in the ground before answering:

"No, my lady. They have yet not returned!"

Lucy felt as if the ground had opened underneath her and she was falling down in a really high speed. Everything was so surreal to her that she refused to believe that she was all alone.

"Search all night if you have to!" Lucy spoke with a high and weird voice "They can not... They have not just disappeared!"

The guards who had come to make sure that their queen were okay looked confused at each other.

"Don't just stand there!" Lucy exclaimed angry "Go and search! Your queen demands you!"

And with those words she walked into the castle with her head held high, even if her mind was burdened with grief.

* * *

*****_My apologize again for taking so long time to write and I hope this version is pleasing to Lucy and all you readers._


	4. Long live the queen

_A big and special thank you to Quills and Inkwells for reminding me of that Lucy is a queen and need to act after that. I really appreciated that!_

* * *

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to C.S. Lewis**__, except for the things I add._

_And just so you know, I have only read a few books and seen all the movies, so I don't know about the people who lived during the time of the Pevensie. So I'm going to make up the people. Please don't hate me!_

* * *

**Long live the Queen**

The following twelve days was the hardest and the worst days of Lucy's entire life. She had to control her own feelings, rule the land in the absence of her siblings and try to gain the trust that she could be a wise and fair queen.

On the noon of the twelfth day the entire court of high men and women were gathered in the big hall. Lucy sat straight up on her throne and wore her nicest clothes, a long red silk dress, and her Queen Face.

"My queen" a guard said and bowed before her "The last search group have now returned and also they without success"

He had spoken very carefully and did not know how to react against the young queen.

Lucy bit her bottom lip like she always did when she did not want to cry.

"No one have seen or heard anything from my brothers and sister?" Lucy asked without a hint of her true feelings.

The men and women gathered shook there heads and looked ashamed. They did not want to upset their queen, even if that would test if she really is a good leader.

Lucy rose from her seat and watched the crowd with a controlled face.

"I know this is going to be hard" she began with a soft voice "Just as for me as for all of you. Yes, I know that it is troubling that our great leaders are missing, but lets not forget about Aslan. He knows what is going on, and if this was not meant to be than it would not have happened!"

Lucy took a big breath and saw that people was now really listening to her. She spoke what she thought, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"I do not want to sound arrogant or haughty, like I was meant to be alone. No, I believe that this have happened for a reason bigger than we know, bigger than anything we can possible imagine, because I strongly believe that our Kings and Queen would not have left if it was not necessary. So I beg you to you trust me" Lucy did a small pause, a bit unsure of what they thought of her "I will do all thats in my power to govern Narnia in a fair and considerate way just like my brothers and sister before me!"

The court was quiet for a second before Heroq, a faun of a high position, started to clap his hands. The others followed him and soon the hall was filled with cheers, applauds and voices shouting:

"Long live Queen Lucy!"

It all turned quiet when a black dwarf suddenly stepped up to Lucy and took place besides her.

"What if there is war again? What if the Kings and the older Queen are abducted so that Lucy, who knows nothing of how to fight, would be the leader?" he spoke in a high and unfriendly tone, leaving the question hanging "That is more likely than Aslan, who have not been here in Narnia since the battle with the White Witch, would have send them away on a great mission or something like that"

Lucy starred at the dwarf total speechless. She could not figure out what to say. Of course she had known that some people would question her, but not so soon or like this.

"Just listen to her!" the black dwarf continued more eager, because the court had not dismissed him or his speech "She speaks of a higher purpose of the Kings's and the older Queen's disappearance, but why would not she have heard of it? Lucy, can you tell us?"

The dwarf now spoke directly to her and Lucy felt all eyes on her. Quietly she gulped and cleared her throat. A small panic started to grow inside here, ready to break her down. But than she heard a low voice speak to her:

"Lucy! Believe in yourself and they will do to. I know that you can do it!"

Lucy stood still and felt how a feeling, stronger than she have ever felt, made all her doubt and worries disappear. She knew the voice of Aslan anywhere and it gave her strength.

"I know that it does not make any sense that they would have left us with nothing" she spoke, not answering the question about not knowing what was going on "But I believe... No, I know that they would never leave us just because of nothing! And if they are abducted, as you (the dwarf) say, than I will go and talk to our friends in the other lands. Or if there will be a war, than we will be ready. Narnia is a proud and strong land, thanks to my brothers and sister. Thanks to Aslan! And lets not forget that we have allies who will not abandon us, we have men who will not fail us and we are a people who are unafraid and who will not back down in battle!"

The court cheered her and they really believed her words. The black dwarf slowly sneaked back into the crowd.

"I, Queen Lucy, here by solemnly swear that what ever comes ahead I will lead us and do what ever it takes to protect all of Narnia and it's citizens!"

The people once again applaud her, cheered and shouted:

"Long live Queen Lucy!"

Lucy was truly happy and satisfied with herself. She smiled with her entire body, taking in all what was going on.

_"This was not so hard!"_ she thought merrily.

If she only knew how wrong she was!


	5. Home

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to C.S. Lewis**__, except for the things I add._

* * *

**Home**

Edmund, Peter and Susan still sat outside the wardrobe, mourning over the lost of their little sister, when Susan suddenly said:

"How are we going to explain to the Professor and Mrs. Macready that Lucy is gone?"

Her brothers looked back at her, reflecting her fear in their eyes.

"I don't know..." Peter said slowly and looked at the empty wardrobe "We could tell them she is stuck in Narnia"

Susan rose from the floor.

"Are you mad?" she exclaimed "They would never believe us!"

Peter also stood up and starred at his sister.

"What do you suggest we do than?" he answered a bit aggressive.

"I don't know, but not that!"

"Why not? It's the truth!"

Edmund just watched the fight of his older siblings and stopped it before it escalated too far.

"Stop it!" he shouted "Fighting is not the way to handle this or get Lucy back!"

Susan was the first to admit that he was right and showed it by looking ashamed in the floor. Peter was still stubborn to believe he was right about telling the truth.

They were all devastated over not knowing what to do.

"There must be a reason for us to return here without Lucy" Edmund spoke with careful voice.

"No, Aslan would never let us leave Lucy behind!" Susan said upset.

Peter had been analyzing the possibility that Lucy was going to do a task of her own, but he could not figure out why. Why could not he, Edmund and Susan stay to help her if that was the case? Why would she be alone in Narnia? Why would Aslan throw them out like this?

Without a sound the door to the room suddenly opened and Mrs. Macready walked in. She looked at the children, down to the thrown out coats and back to them.

"What in the WORLD are you doing with those coats?!" she said with a shrill voice.

Peter took a step forward, being the good brother.

"We were playing a game and I tried to scare Edmund and Susan by throwing the coats at them" he lied with a straight face.

Mrs. Macready was not pleased with the answer and looked at Susan and Edmund to get a conformation. When they did not react she raised her eye brow and looked back at Peter.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" she said angry.

Edmund slowly stood up and walked towards Mrs. Macready.

"I'm the one who throw out the coats" he said and stopped "I was looking for something, honest!"

Mrs. Macready was still not satisfied and put her hands to her hips.

"Hang them up, nice and properly, than you can all stay in your rooms for the rest of day" she said demanding "And tell your sister Lucy that she can come and help me with the food in an hour!"

With those word the old lady disappeared, leaving the children.

"What are we going to do now?" Susan asked "If Lucy is not here in an hour, we are going to be in so much trouble!"

Edmund took one last look at the wardrobe before answering Susan:

"We can't do anything!"


End file.
